The field of the invention is the card dealing devices of the casino gaming industry. These card dealing devices tend to be unwieldy, awkward to use, highly likely to wear down and break, and inefficient.
What is needed is an easy to use card dealing apparatus.
What is needed is a long-lasting card dealing apparatus.
What is needed is an efficient card dealing apparatus.
What is needed is an easy to move card dealing apparatus.
What is needed is a durable card dealing apparatus.
What is needed is an easy to manufacture dealing apparatus.
What is needed is a better method for replacing cards in a dealing apparatus.
The invention is an apparatus for dealing cards at a casino gaming table. More particularly, it is a dealer shoe that provides convenient access to and removal of cards. Generally, it comprises a base, which has a resting place, and a card roller. The base holds one or more decks and applies a downward force on the cards during normal operation. Before the cards are replaced, the card roller is moved to the resting place within the base, facilitating removal and insertion of the cards. The card roller""s connection to the base normally prevents the card roller from being removed from the base, so that it cannot be damaged.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easy to use card dealing apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide a long-lasting card dealing apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide an efficient card dealing apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easy to move card dealing apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide a durable card dealing apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easy to manufacture dealing apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide a better method for replacing cards in a dealing apparatus.